Tell him
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Depuis le début ils n'avaient jamais été bon pour mentir. Alors autant tout arrêter et laisser la vérité éclater au grand jour. Ils recolleront les morceaux cassés une autre fois, pour l'instant ils ont un amour interdit à vivre.


**Titre : **Tell him

**Auteur :** Miss Cactus

**Genres** **:** Romance; Un peu d'Angst pour Hinata; UA

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple :** Sasuke x Hinata; Neji x Hinata; Neji x Kiba; Itachi x Sasuke

**NdA : **Bon alors je ne sais pas quoi dire pour cet OS... Sachez que je n'en suis absolument pas fière, que je le trouve plutôt incompréhensible, et que je suis sûre que si vous me posez des questions dessus je ne saurai pas moi-même y répondre ._. Alors excusez-moi d'avance pour tous ces (énormes) détails... Aussi, ne vous fiez pas au nombre de couples, un est à sens unique, un autre est sous-entendu et un autre n'existe même pas réellement. Bref, je souhaite une bonne lecture à ceux qui auront le courage de poursuivre leur chemin malgré les points que je viens de préciser... Et j'espère avoir droit à quelques petites reviews... ?

* * *

« S-Sasuke… Je voudrai arrêter. »

Le susnommé releva rapidement la tête à ces paroles, les yeux légèrement écarquillés face à cette révélation. Sentant son regard sur lui, la petite brune en face se prit nerveusement une mèche de ses longs cheveux avant de commencer à la triturer. Elle se mordit les lèvres puis prit une longue inspiration, ne se décourageant pas malgré les yeux noirs ancrés sur son visage.

« Tu sais… » Elle hésita quelque peu sur les mots à utiliser. « Je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Bien plus, même. Je sais qu'un 'nous' n'existe pas, nous avons tous les deux des sentiments pour d'autres personnes, mais je ne veux plus me cacher Sasuke. Je… Je veux essayer. » Elle releva ses yeux pâles, les plongeant dans les abysses sans fonds de l'Uchiha. « -Je ne supporte plus de me cacher et je sais que tu es dans le même cas. Ça m'est égal si je suis rejetée et traitée différemment, ça ne durera pas après tout. Par contre, notre déni ne cessera pas si on ne prend pas notre courage à deux mains. Tu es pourtant si courageux, Sasuke, malgré tout ce qui a pu t'arriver dans ta vie tu n'as jamais arrêté de faire face à tes problèmes et aux personnes gênantes. Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai jamais faire autant, mais passer ces deux mois à tes côtés m'a donné envie d'essayer. Je ne veux pas vivre en ayant des remords, en me disant que j'aurai pu tenter le tout pour le tout. Et puis je ne veux surtout pas aller le voir sans t'en parler avant. Même si notre relation ne rime à rien depuis le début, ce serait comme si je te trompais alors je refuse de le faire dans ton dos. Donc-

-D'accord. »

Elle releva les yeux qu'elle avait machinalement baissés, étonnée de la réponse du jeune homme. A la réaction de la jeune fille, ce dernier eut un léger sourire désabusé.

« Tu as entièrement raison, Hinata. Si je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi c'était juste pour avoir une couverture sûre, pour être certain que personne ne découvrirait la vérité. Mais j'ai été vraiment égoïste, je n'ai pas pensé au fait que tu pouvais aimer quelqu'un, et surtout que tu voulais tenter quelque chose avec cette personne. Désolé. »

Il se leva et raccompagna la jeune fille légèrement surprise à l'entrée. Une fois son manteau sur les épaules, Hinata se retourna vers Sasuke, le regard déterminé.

« Au pire, tu t'en fous complètement ! » Il écarquilla un peu les yeux face à ces paroles, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait la jeune Hyuga s'affirmer autant. « Tu peux aimer qui tu veux, et si c'est réciproque c'est encore mieux. Pourquoi tu devrais t'occuper des autres alors que vous pouvez être ensemble ? Tous ces préjugés sont répugnants et stupides, et sache que si les autres te rejettent je serai toujours là, moi. Ce que je ressens n'est peut-être pas aussi compliqué que pour toi, mais je te comprends parfaitement, alors je ne te laisserai pas alors qu'ils te tourneront tous le dos. »

L'adolescent ne put que sourire à ces paroles. Hinata avait tellement changé. Il l'avait toujours pensée timide et incapable de tenir une conversation, et c'est exactement pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé à elle d'être sa petite-amie. Elle était une des rares filles à n'avoir aucun sentiment pour lui, ce qui l'assurait sur le fait que leur pseudo-relation n'allait jamais voler bien haut. Dès les premiers jours il lui avait expliqué le pourquoi de cette demande, ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'elle était d'accord, que de toute façon elle cherchait un garçon pour faire la même chose.

C'est à partir de ce moment qu'ils s'étaient réellement rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Passant énormément de temps ensemble pour faire croire à la naissance d'une véritable relation amoureuse, ils s'étaient découverts sous de nouveaux jours. Sasuke se révélant amusant et beaucoup moins sérieux qu'il ne le laissait paraître en publique, alors qu'Hinata, elle, était en réalité d'un assez fort caractère, perdant cependant tous ses moyens devant un groupe, ce qui expliquait sa timidité maladive à l'extérieur. Leurs amis avaient été étonnés d'apprendre qu'ils sortaient ensemble, restant persuadés qu'ils ne s'étaient pourtant jamais parlés ou alors très rarement, à des occasions dont ils ne se souvenaient même pas.

De jours en jours, malgré leur fausse relation, ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher, s'appréciant toujours plus. Le frère de Sasuke et le cousin d'Hinata avaient été les deux plus surpris. Aucun n'avait pu prévoir que ces deux sortiraient avec quelqu'un, et encore moins avec l'autre. Au final, ils les avaient laissés vivre leur histoire, se fichant pas mal de leur petite amourette, comme le répétait l'aîné Uchiha.

L'adolescent revint à lui lorsqu'Hinata ouvrit la porte pour sortir de sa maison. Elle se retourna avant de mettre un pied dehors, lui souriant doucement.

« Je vais aller lui dire maintenant. Mais je sais que je vais tout envoyer en l'air, Neji est amoureux de Kiba-kun. Je suis sa cousine, c'est de l'inceste et ça le dégoûte carrément. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il continue à me surprotéger et à passer son temps avec moi par pure fraternité alors que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui autrement que comme mon cousin. Tu as de la chance Sasuke, tes sentiments te sont rendus. Alors profites-en et va le voir, va lui dire avant qu'il n'y réfléchisse trop et décide de s'éloigner. Tu dois être heureux. Pour toi, et surtout pour moi. Parce qu'après cette soirée je ne le serai certainement jamais. »

Coupant court à la discussion en refermant la porte derrière elle, la brune empêcha ainsi Sasuke d'enchaîner en essayant de la persuader de ne pas y aller. Elle était loin d'être aussi forte que lui, elle savait que s'il lui demandait elle allait craquer, alors elle préférait s'échapper rapidement. La jeune fille prit le temps de remonter ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, de boutonner correctement son manteau, avant de prendre le chemin menant chez elle, le cœur battant de l'aveu qu'elle s'était promis de faire dès son retour à sa demeure.

L'Uchiha, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il mit quelques instants à se reprendre, s'adossant ensuite à la porte. Il poussa un soupir, sans pouvoir s'empêcher cependant un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il se passa une main sur le visage, se massant quelque peu le crâne avant de prendre la direction de l'étage. Tout en montant les marches de l'escalier il pensait aux paroles de la jeune fille. Certes, il était tout à fait capable d'assumer la relation des plus étranges qu'il entretenait, mais quelle serait la réaction de ses amis ? Après avoir refusé d'en avoir pendant plusieurs années, ils avaient réussi à l'approcher, le comprenant peu à peu et le soutenant lorsqu'il ne se sentait plus capable d'avancer. Alors les perdre… En serait-il seulement capable ? Mais pourtant, il tenait trop à lui pour le laisser. Il ne savait pas qui choisir, bien qu'au fond de lui il connaissait déjà la réponse, n'ayant pas besoin d'y réfléchir un instant de plus dessus.

Toquant doucement à une des portes du couloir, il n'attendit pas de réponse pour entrer, fermant derrière lui. L'adolescent se retourna pour voir son frère calé dans des oreillers sur son lit, un sourcil levé et un regard inquisiteur dans sa direction. Le cadet ferma les yeux en retenant un soupir, répondant à la question muette de son frère lorsqu'il vint se mettre entre ses jambes, se couchant sur lui en posant sa tête sur son torse. Itachi leva directement sa main droite pour lui caresser presque automatiquement les cheveux, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Le plus jeune se laissa bercer ainsi quelques minutes, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier la caresse.

« Hinata ? » Chuchota l'aîné.

« Partie voir Neji. » Lui répondit le cadet, sachant qu'il comprendrait. Il lui avait tout raconté, Hinata le savait et elle s'en moquait. Ce n'était pas comme si l'un des deux Uchiha allait soudainement décider de raconter son secret à quelqu'un. Le plus grand acquiesça en effleurant le front de son frère de ses lèvres en une caresse aérienne. Il réitéra son geste plusieurs fois, appuyant de plus en plus jusqu'à l'embrasser réellement. Il repoussa les mèches qui le gênaient, et parsema son front de baisers. Sasuke soupira de contentement à ce geste, le laissant entièrement faire. Alors il ne se fit pas prier. Descendant progressivement, il embrassa l'arête de son nez, ses joues, alla jusqu'à son menton avant de remonter pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux si semblables de son cadet. Il laissa son regard dériver sur la totalité de son visage, admirant les traits du plus petit. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui entama un mouvement vers le plus grand, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes. Avant de s'en emparer complètement, il eut une pensée pour Hinata. Oui, au final elle avait raison. Avec tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble il aurait dû se rappeler à quel point ses remarques étaient, pour la plupart, toujours vraies. Ils s'en foutaient complètement. Personne ne pouvait leur empêcher de vivre leur amour, qu'il soit caché ou avoué au grand jour. Personne n'avait le droit de leur dicter leur conduite, parce que personne ne pourrait remplacer leurs parents. Alors ils se foutaient de ce que ces personnes pouvaient bien penser, de leurs préjugés ainsi que de leurs remontrances. Non, ils avaient un amour interdit à vivre, ils n'avaient pas le temps de penser à tout ça. Et puis, les choses étaient toujours plus excitantes lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas autorisées.

Balayant alors toutes ces personnes qui les regarderaient avec dégoût, Sasuke laissa son frère s'emparer de sa bouche. Il le laissa savourer ses lèvres, les redécouvrir bien qu'il les connaissait par cœur, et laissa sa langue l'envahir, oubliant presque de respirer tant ces échanges lui faisaient tourner la tête. Il ne voulait absolument pas qu'on lui dicte son avenir, il voulait vivre sa vie avec cette personne qu'il aimait alors il allait le faire, et il emmerdait le monde autour.


End file.
